gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shake It Out
Shake It Out is a song originally by Florence + The Machine, ''from their second studio album ''Ceremonials. ''It is to be performed by Santana, Mercedes and Tina in the eighteenth episode of the third season, Choke. This performance has been confirmed to be aimed towards Shannon and her storyline in the episode Choke. Lyrics '''Santana:' Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play Tina: Every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes: And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way Tina and Mercedes: I'm always dragging that horse around Our love is pastured such a mournful sound Mercedes: Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground Santana: So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Tina, Mercedes and Santana: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Tina and Santana: And I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart Tina, Santana, Mercedes: 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before Santana: the dawn Tina and Mercedes: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Tina, Santana Mercedes: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Santana: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Mercedes: And given half the chance would I take any of it back Tina: It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone Tina, Santana and Mercedes: It's always darkest before the dawn Ooh hoo oooh hoo... Santana: And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't Tina and Santana: So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope Santana: And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope Tina, Santana and Mercedes: It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat,cause Mercedes: Looking for heaven, Tina, Mercedes and Santana: found the devil in me Looking for heaven, Mercedes: found the devil in me But what the hell Tina, Mercedes and Santana: I'm gonna let it happen to me Tina and Santana: (With Mercedes belting): Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Trivia *This is the 2nd time Tina & Mercedes have sung in a ''Florence + the Machine ''song, the first was Dog Days Are Over in Special Education. Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones